


Screw The Beach

by AngelaHearts



Series: KuroKen Month 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Beach Volleyball, Beaches, Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I LIVE FOR IT, M/M, Major Character Injury, My Kenma abuse continues, Other, Slight trigger warning for blood, So much angst, a bit gorey, and breath for it, but not really, oh yeah, poor bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaHearts/pseuds/AngelaHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why you don't bring four teams to the beach together in my fics. Someone will get killed. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I made it obvious that I don't like the beach.  
> I am disgracefully behind rn. day 5 gave me waaaaay too much writers block so i skipped it. srry.  
> SLIGHT TW FOR GORE. It's only there of you squint but you know.  
> (NOT BETA READ SO PLEASE GO EASY ON THE COMMENTS PEEPS.)

DAY 6: BEACH

It was widely known to anyone who knew Kenma that he did _not_ like the beach.

He didn’t even like _summer_. It was always way too hot; he didn’t like the feeling of sweat pouring down his face, making his clothes and his bangs stick to his skin. The beach wasn’t much better. Getting sand all over you and sunburns everywhere wasn’t very appealing to him- not to mention the salty water where millions of fish had probably pooped in, thrown up in, and died in being your only source of relief from the unforgiving heat of the sun.

So one can easily imagine his disdain when he discovered that the coaches from multiple schools had gathered together and planned a trip to the beach together. A _mandatory_ trip.

Kenma had reluctantly agreed after much persuading from Kuroo and his teammates (and Shoyo of course). This brought him to his current predicament.

_Objective: Find a way to get out of beach area._

He had been there much too long, and it was driving him mad. There was just so much screaming, splashing, and sandiness; he couldn’t take it anymore. But, alas- his presence may be small, but it was just large enough to have him be noticed.

“KENMA!! Where are you going?! Come on, we haven’t finished building our sandcastle yet! We have to beat Bakageyama!”

_Busted._

“Uh, I was going to the restroom. I’ll be right back.”

“Oh, I’ll go with you! It’s near the Popsicle stand! Maybe I could convince Kuroo-san to buy us one… Stay here for a sec, I’ll go ask. And don’t pee yourself while I’m gone!” And with that, the orange-haired ball of sunshine and endless energy pranced away off in Kuroo’s direction. The two were back within seconds- but not alone, much to Kenma’s disappointment.

Apparently, the coaches had overheard Kuroo and Shoyo’s conversation and had vouched to buy everyone free popsicles. And- what a surprise! - Everyone happily went with them, for who could be stupid enough to turn down free popsicles?

Kenma sighed- there went his only chance of being alone. He begrudgingly trudged over to the food stand area with everyone else, only disappearing momentarily into the restroom once Shoyo had asked if he still needed to go. When he returned, a multi-colored Popsicle was shoved into his hands. He sat off to the side, watching all of the teams interact with each other whilst simultaneously licking his Popsicle. At least _now_ he could get some quiet. He sighed in contentment-

Only to gasp softly as he was hoisted up by Lev and Shoyo, almost dropping his Popsicle in the process.

“Kenma! Come on, we’re going to play some beach volleyball, your team needs you!”

Kenma stifled a groan- this was going to be a _long_ day.

 

~

 

There had been many times before that Kenma had hated volleyball.

It was to be expected- in order to love something, you have to hate it at some point. It was practically the law of the land; one that people had lived with in years past and would live within the years to come.

In his childhood, he’d hated it. Hell, even as a high school student, he didn’t particularly love it. But none of those moments compared to this one.

If you think normal volleyball is hard, then play beach volleyball for a day and see how you feel. Kenma had, and his results were less than amicable.

He’d never imagined that he’d miss the traction of the gym floor or the cooling air of a fan on him whilst he played. He never would have guessed that he’d miss the shade of the gym rooftop blocking the sun from burning his pale skin, nor that he’d miss… Well, the gym all together.

But he did. Oh, he most certainly did.

He had sand _everywhere_ \- it stuck to his body like glue to paper, giving him a gritty, dirty feeling all over. His skin was red and raw- it seemed that no amount of sunscreen could save him. He felt hot and oh-so sweaty and uncomfortable. His feet were getting a bit blistered from the sandpaper-like ground rubbing on his feet whenever he jumped to set the ball.

They were playing against Aobajousai, and, though one would think that they’d be losing, it was a pretty even much due to the circumstances. Everyone was slipping and tumbling everywhere, scraping their arms, legs, and knees in the process. Very few points had been scored without someone slipping or not hitting the ball properly. Overall, it had been a rough match for _all_ of the teams.

The score was 25-24 in Aobajousai’s favor; however, at the next set, some tall pink haired guy (Hana- something) slipped while hitting a spike, sending the ball way too far out of bounds. With the next serve, he managed to hit it properly, but it was roughly blocked by Kuroo and was sent into the sand.

 _Finally,_ Kenma thought as Inuoka set up to serve. The serve was hit by some spiky haired short and tan guy into the captain’s hands and was hit by a kid whose hair looked like a bumblebee had sex with his mother. It was sent straight into Yaku’s arms and Kenma set up to spike to Lev, who was the only one available.

It was just a bit off, however, as Kenma stumbled a bit, and the spike went into the captain’s arms once more. The spiky haired guy set it to Mr. My-Mother-Had-An-Affair-With-A-Bumblebee, who was right in front of Kenma, who still hadn’t quite gotten his bearings yet. But he refused to let this game go on any longer. So he jumped as high as he could-

And the ball hit on the other side. Nekoma had won.

The entire team cheered, rushing over to embrace Kenma. However, they quickly noticed the poor second-year face down in the sand, seemingly motionless.

Everyone was quick to rush to his side. Yaku screamed at anyone who tried to touch him- he didn’t know if he had injured his neck or anything. Even the players from the other teams had stopped their games to check on the still unmoving setter. The tension was unimaginably thick in the air as a handful of third-years gathered around him, asking if he could hear them.

They all sighed in relief when he gave a small grunt of confirmation. Yaku was the first to speak. “Can you get up-or, wait, where does it hurt? If it’s your neck or back, don’t try to move. Shit, is anyone calling an ambulance?”

Kenma was still laying face down in the sand, struggling to breath. His arm was twisted at an unnatural angle beneath him, and a small trickle of blood was making its way out of his nose. With a groan, he pushed his good arm  under himself, lifting his face up just enough to grit out the words “can’t” and “breath”  before flopping back down as he was laying before.

They were quick to react. Kuroo, Yaku, two of Karasuno’s third-years, and two of Aobajousai’s third-years gently hoisted him up, turning him on his good side. He gulped in air greedily, peeling his eyes open very slowly. He took his good arm out from underneath him and wiped some of the still-flowing blood from his nose and lips. Slowly, he pushed himself up- or, at least he attempted to, but was quickly stopped by the third-years who had helped him.

It was then that they heard the shrill shrieking of the ambulance and saw its flashing red lights. Within seconds, everyone had backed up and made way for the EMTs. They immediately began  questioning him softly, only asking yes or no questions for fear that he’d hurt himself if he attempted to talk. They nudged a boar underneath him and hoisted him off into the ambulance. Before they could close the doors, however, Kenma made a small noise of disapproval. “Ku…ro… Want…Ku...ro…”

Within seconds, said captain was in the ambulance at Kenma’s side, stroking his hair lightly, and whispering sweet nothings at him. Kenma quickly found it difficult to keep his eyes open, ignoring the muffled voices telling him to stay awake.

_A little nap wouldn’t hurt, would it?_

~

When Kenma finally awoke, it was with much struggle. He could hear muffled sounds and voices and wanted so desperately to know what they were talking about. His eyelids didn’t seem to come to a consensus with his ears and brains though. After what felt like a replay of the 100 year war between his mind and his eyes, he was finally able to pry them open, blinking blearily at the bright lights that he was faced with. He looked towards the direction of the voices to see Kuroo with an unknown lady in a lab coat and his mother. Kuroo was first to notice his staring, quickly rushing to his side.

“Kenma, are you okay?”

Kenma found it near impossible to respond verbally, so he just nodded gently. The lab-coat-lady left the room only to return with another lab-coat-lady and a lab-coat-man. Lab-coat-lady #1 checked his vitals (he was in a hospital?) while lab-coat-man asked him stupid questions with lab-coat-lady #2. Within a few minutes, they left, saying that they’d release him in the morning.

It was then that it hit Kenma: _in the morning._ He looked towards the room’s window and saw the cloudless night sky. Had he really been there for that long? He looked down to inspect the damage. His arm was in a sling and was wrapped in bandages. Both of his legs were bandaged as well, though they still seemed usable. He turned towards his mom, seeing her smile in contentment at the fact that her son would be okay.

With a sigh, Kuroo spoke. “You really scared us there, you know? You took that thing straight to the face. Lev looked traumatized. Shrimpy kept apologizing for nothing. Oh, and the spiker who hit you brought some gif- oh yeah, they’re all in the lobby by the way.”

Kenma groaned softly. “We don’t have to send them in now if you don’t want to.”

“No, its fine,” he whispered. He was already awake now, so why not?

~

The next day, Kenma was released from the hospital. He had dislocated his shoulder and had a minor fracture to his jaw, not to mention lots of scrapes and bruises across his body and a mild concussion. Despite all this, he was only taken out of volleyball for a few weeks.

Everyone held a quiet party in the gym three days later. It was a sort of “we’re sorry” gift from everyone. They had lots of gifts and played some appropriate games and were all gone by the time the sun began to set.

Kuroo began a small “organization” called the unofficial-take-care-of-Kenma-squad, with himself as the leader, of course. Every day, he walked Kenma to and from school and stayed over more days than not. Whatever Kenma needed was given to him on a silver platter. It was as though he was the king and they were his disciples.

But he got free kisses from Kuroo, so who was he to complain?

_FIN._

**Author's Note:**

> Next one probs won't be out till like monday. srry peeps. its like 2 am im tired and hungry and i want to drown in chocolate milk and cold pizza while watching game grumps and markiplier and catching up on Daiya no Ace and aaaaaaggggghhhhh ;~; #prayforAngie


End file.
